the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Triman
A Mortal Triman is an extremely rare creature that is a combination of Siphoner, Werewolf, and Vampire but that is also part Human. It is unknown if a Mortal Triman could also be a Witch rather than a siphoner. They were created by their birth and conception and there is currently only one in existence and that is Grace O'Connell Mikaelson. She is alive but shows some vampiric traits. Creation The species was created when Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, slept with the then-human Camille O'Connell. She later, under compulsion, drank vampire blood and slit her own throat, sending her into transition as a vampire. After she completes the transition it is revealed that their sleeping together had conceived a child. Due to her mother's species change after her conception the child inherited from her mother both Human and Vampire natures. From her father, she inherited Werewolf and Witch natures. When Camille O'Connell was fatally bitten by Lucien Castle, she asked that an effort be made to save her child. The child was then delivered at only 20 weeks of gestation, this did not allow the child to develop enough to become a full-witch but did allow her to develop enough to become a Siphoner. It is likely that had she been able to be carried to full term she would have developed into a witch. Strengths * Siphoning: As a Siphoner, possesses the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of her lack of personal power. As a result of this ability, she is able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. She is also capable of sensing personal magical signatures, such as when she touched the wall of the Chambre and could recognize that it was not her older sister's magic. Siphoning can be used to siphon the magic of enchanted objects as well as the magic from supernatural beings such as other witches, vampires, werewolves, doppelgängers, etc. This also extends to a supernatural being's body fluids, such as the blood of a witch, vampire or doppelgänger, or a werewolf's venom. * Spell Casting: Grace, after having absorbed magic from an external source, has the ability to cast spells like any witch. This allows them to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. However, the amount of power they have absorbed is finite and will eventually need to be replenished by siphoning more magic, though the frequency of which depends on the amount and strength of the magic they absorbed. Some abilities/ spells she can perform just like any witch are: ** Telekinesis: ''' the ability to move objects and people ** '''Pain Infliction: the ability to inflict excruciating migranes ** Pyrokinesis: the ability to generate and manipulate fire like any witch. * Potion Brewing: Due to her lack of personal magic, Grace has become quite adapt with magical elixirs and concoctions with supernatural properties * Weaknesses Category:Species